Jail Break
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Leah knew it wasn't smart to hang out with a leech but she could care less because Jasper Hale made her feel free. Jasper helps Leah to escape from her prision. One-shot


**Title: Jail Break**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Leah/Jasper (Leaper)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Summary: Leah knew it wasn't smart to hang out with a leech but she could careless because Jasper Hale made her feel free. Jasper helps Leah to escape from her prision.**

**----**

The sound of a motorcycle reached my ears causing a small smile to curve on my lips. I knew without a doubt that this was dangerous but really I couldn't care less. I had been doing everything everyone else demanded of me and I was damned tired of it. It was about time that I got to do something I wanted to do and if the pack didn't like it then they could suck monkey balls for all I cared.

They couldn't keep me caged up even though Sam was trying his damnest to keep me under his control. I was suprised my soon to be hero on the motorcycle even got into La Push without one of the pack catching his scent. I knew if he was caught on our land Sam would kill him without hesitation. My douchebag of an ex thought this had something to do with him and he said I was trying to rebel but he was dead wrong. This wasn't about him.

This was about me and the leech Jasper Hale the emotionally warped bloodsucker. Ever since the pixie parasite moved on and with my brother, Jasper and I had been spending alot of time together. He was like a drug to me as messed up as that sounds. He didn't try to coddle me and he said things straight out never holding back. He pissed me off to the point where I wanted to rip out his dirty blonde hair yet at the same time he could do one thing no one else was able to do. He made me feel alive and he did not have to use his wierdo leech powers either.

As the sound of the bike got closer I grabbed my leather jacket a gift from the emotion bending parasite. Slipping it on over my shoulders I walked over to my window and watched a shiny bike pulled up below my two story window. A pale hand motioned for me to hurry up but I couldn't resist taking my time and decided to tease him. Opening my window wide I stuck my head out.

"Romeo oh Romeo where art thou Romeo?" I couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping me as the rebel leech raised his eyebrow at my crazy antics. He once told me that my strange personality is what drew him to me. My reaction to that had been simple. I had told him the reason he was drawn to me was because I was everything he wouldn't allow himself to be and to my great suprise he hadn't disagreed.

"No Romeo here darlin just Jasper." He replied with a touch of his southern accent.

"Damn and here I was hoping you were my prince charming." I snapped my fingers and mock pouted as I swung one leg over the window sill. "Guess you'll have to do leech. If I can't have Romeo I suppose a blood drinking redneck leech isn't to bad."

Jasper shook his head with a smile. It was wierd that I seemed to be the only one who could make him smile. "Will you hurry up and get down here? I came here to free you from your jail cell and I can smell Sam getting closer."

When he said that I to caught the scent of Sam Uley. My eyes scanned the area and I saw Sam running toward us in human form and boy did he look pissed. My grin widened as I slipped my other leg over the window sill and I used my arms to push myself off the sill and landed gracefully behind Jasper on his bike. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I swear I could feel him relax.

"Where to darlin?" He asked turning his head to look at me. His golden eyes sparkled with excitement. The thrill of getting caught and the danger was as much of a drug to him as it was to me.

Tightening my grip around his waist I simply shrugged. "I don't care just anywhere but here." Truth be told I would follow him anywhere.

As he revved the bike loudly I turned to look at Sam who was getting closer and closer. I shot him a look of pure cockiness and unwound one of my arms from Jaspers waist so I could give him the finger and mouthed a 'fuck you' in his direction. I could see him scowl at us before the bike sped forwards into parts unknown. I let out a loud scream of pure joy and excitement as the wind whipped around us.

"Hold on tight pup." My leech said as he sped up causing me to wrap my arms even tighter around his body.

I rested my head against his shoulder feeling alive in a way only he could ever make me feel. Sure what we did was dangerous and if we ever got caught there would be consequences so harsh I didn't even want to think about it but once again I could care less. Fuck the reprocussions because with my blood drinking cowboy by my side I knew we could face anything. Jasper freed me from my prision and set me free in a way I never thought I would ever be again.

**AN: Just a drabble about Leah and Jasper that came into my mind and I wanted to write. I wrote it really quick so if its crap then let me know in a review. I do hope everyone liked it though but if not tell me why but if you did like it then also tell me why. Just review people it makes me happy!**


End file.
